onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
True Love
True Love, and its action True Love's Kiss, is a type of magic featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. True love is based on the prince's kiss from the Brothers Grimm version of "Sleeping Beauty", and Prince Phillip's kiss in the Disney film of the same name; as well as the prince's kiss in the Disney film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Uses True love magic is one of the main aspects of light magic. It is the most powerful and simple form of magic with capabilities of breaking curses through the act of true love's kiss. It is so powerful, that sometimes it can break not one, but two curses simultaneously. It is also able to reverse effects of any potion. In his endeavor to capture the elusive and rare physical form of true love, Rumplestiltskin sought out to make deals with both Snow White and Prince Charming. On both occasions, he took a strand of each person's hair as payment. Combining both hairs in a bottle, he successfully created a true love potion, which he uses to bring magic to Storybrooke Numerous times, true love's kiss has been used to bring someone out of a sleeping curse. Emma's, and later Regina's, success in using true love's kiss on Henry proves that true love can exist in not only romantic relationships but also parental relationships. It can also occur within friendship bonds and even through loyalty; such as Felix's loyalty to Pan. True love's kiss will not break a Dark One's curse if the dark one does not want to give up the power. When the afflicted wants it, it is no longer a curse. Nor will true love's kiss work if both people involved are Dark Ones. As some practitioners of witchcraft can rip out another person's heart, those born as a product of true love, such as Emma, have the power to resist such magic. However, Aurora, who is also a product of true love, had her heart ripped out, meaning it is still possible to accomplish. In special situations, when the love is extremely true and pure, then the pair sharing true love can survive with having one heart between the two (both metaphorically and literally); such as Snow White and Prince Charming sharing two halves of one heart. They can also feel the pain of one another if one of them is harmed in some way. According to Elsa, the only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love. Regina takes this to be a true love's kiss. Simple-looking objects, such as Ingrid and her sisters' ribbons, can be infused with true love, which causes them to have some magical abilities. The first spark of two people's True Love can very rarely create a powerful sprout made of True love. A pixie dust flower has the ability to unite anyone who shares true love, and can return lost memories, awaken someone from a coma and even create magic doors. In order for true love's kiss to work, both parties involved must believe in magic and true love. Henry failed to wake up his daughter Lucy from her coma because she had lost her belief. Similarly, Henry and Jacinda's kiss did not break the Dark Curse because Henry stopped believing in it. Known Practitioners *Aladdin *Belle † *Emma Swan *Handsome prince *Henry Mills *King Stefan *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Gideon *Jasmine *Prince Charming/David Nolan *Prince Phillip *Regina Mills *Robert *Ruby *Rumplestiltskin *Will Scarlet *Zelena Trivia |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The inscription on the true love scale reads "ΜΟΝΟ ΜΙΑ ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΓΕΜΑΤΗ ΜΕ ΑΛΗΘΙΝE ΑΓΑΠE ΜΠΟΡΕΙ",File:520ScaleTable.png File:520HookOnFire.png which is Greek for "only a heart full of true love can pass". (Note that "αληθινe" is a misspelling of "αληθινη", the Greek word for "true".) |-|Other Notes= Other Notes *There is no kiss in the "Snow White" fairytale; instead, the apple dislodges from Snow White's throat when the coffin is carried by the prince's servants. Snow White being awakened by the prince's kiss is an element which was added for the Disney film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In the Charles Perrault version of "Sleeping Beauty", the prince finds the sleeping princess and, finding himself infatuated with her, falls to his knees, just as the curse breaks. In the Grimm version, the prince does not fall to his knees; instead, he stoops down and gives her a kiss just as the curse breaks. **This was modified for the Disney film Sleeping Beauty, where the prince actually awakens the princess with a kiss, which breaks the spell and wakes everyone in the palace. Appearances STORYBOOKS *True love is mentioned in Henry's storybook in "Snow Drifts",File:321OpensBook2.png "Unforgiven"File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png and "Ruby Slippers".File:518HenryText2.png *True love's kiss appears in Emma's storybook in "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622TrueLovesKissPage.png *True love's kiss appears in Henry's storybook novel in "The Eighth Witch".File:710NovelPage.png *True love's kiss is mentioned in Henry's second storybook in ""A Taste of the Heights".File:712StoodNearby.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *True Love Sapling ---- References }}